Magic Is Charmed
by Prince Halliwell
Summary: Sequel to Grave. While Prue waits for her baby to arrive, Paige becomes stressed, Piper decides she wants a third baby and Phoebe is still missing.
1. NoBrody's Listening

**Magic Is Charmed**

**Summary: Five months after Charmtopia. Prue is now seven months pregnant and being very careful to use her magic wisely, as not to hint in anyway that her unborn child has the possibility of becoming The Cursed Child rather than The Blessed Child. Phoebe is missing and her family have know idea why. Leo begins thinking about whether to become a whitelighter again rather than an Elder. Piper decides she wants a third child. And much, much, more happens, including an ancient Chinese demon, a potential new Source, and even a brief time with a power of five.**

**Characters:**

**Prudence (Prue) Halliwell-Trudeau: Eldest Sister. Wife of Andy, mother of Grace and expecting another child. Powers are telekinesis, astral projection, smoking in/out, acid generation, pyrokinetic spheres and thermokinesis (from the last time she turned bad).**

**Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: Second Sister. Wife of Leo and mother of Patrice and Charlotte. Powers are temporal stasis, molecular acceleration, cryokinetic destruction and pyrokinetic weapon generation.**

**Paige Halliwell-Brody: Fourth Sister. Wife of Kyle and mother of Karis and Aurora. Powers are orbing, psychokinetic-orbing, orb-deflection, sensing, glamouring and healing. **

**Leo Wyatt: Father of Patrice and Charlotte and husband of Piper. Powers are orbing, electrokinesis, healing, sensing, telekinesis, hovering and partial telekinetic-orbing.**

**Andrew (Andy) Trudeau: Husband of Prue and father of Grace and Prue's unborn. Powers are orbing (red), thermal touch, sensing, mental suggestion and transmogrification.**

**Kyle Brody: Husband of Paige and father of Aurora. Powers are phasing, supernatural strength and speed, and levitating.**

**Cole Turner: Father of Cassandra and husband of Phoebe. Powers are shimmering, energy balls and partial telekinesis, plus he can morph into Belthazar.**

**Karis Marissa Halliwell-Belland: Daughter of Paige and Glenn. Powers are electro-pyrokinesis, electro-hydrokinesis and orbing.**

**Grace Andrea Halliwell-Trudeau: Daughter of Prue and Andy. Powers are enchanted sight, conjuring, supernatural hearing and partial sense absorption.**

**Patrice (Patsy) Phoebe Halliwell-Wyatt: Daughter of Piper and Leo. Powers are orbing, cryokinesis, sensing and healing.**

**Charlotte (Charley) Rose Halliwell-Wyatt: Daughter of Piper and Leo. Powers are telepathic-orbs and levi-orbing.**

**Cassandra (Cassie) Penelope Halliwell-Turner: Daughter of Phoebe and Cole. Powers are shimmering, telekinetic-shimmering and minor premonitions.**

**Aurora Lauren Halliwell-Brody: Daughter of Paige and Kyle. Powers are empathy and partial healing.**

**Ages:**

**Prue- 33**

**Piper- 31**

**Phoebe- 30**

**Paige- 28**

**Karis- 7 and 1 month**

**Grace- 5 and 7 months**

**Patsy- 4 and 6 months**

**Charley- 3 and 8 months**

**Cassie-2 and 8 months**

**Aurora- 11 months**

**Andy- 33**

**Leo- ?**

**Cole- ?**

**Kyle- 29**

**I'm not that could when it comes to adding up and stuff so if the kids ages are slightly off then that's why (and why they have months as well as years), all of the Halliwell sister's are right according to my ages from the prequels.**

**Replies-**

**Princess Pinky: Thanks! Glad you liked it! I'm kinda glad Gabby is gone too, now I can focus more of other people like my favourite character Piper!**

**Fanmania: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Yeah, I thought the memories might help you guys as well as be a good part in the story, lol!**

**Loz: Thanks! Glad you liked it! You didn't like Zankou? I did! Glad you think Gabrielle is a fantastic character though! I go through Phoebe/Cole phases! But mostly I like them!**

**Money makes me smile: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Tsk, tsk, smacking Gabby, honestly jess sighs lol! They were good times reflects lol! Phoebe? Weird? lol **

**The title of this chapter is a play on the song 'nobody's listening' which Laur told me about.**

**NoBrody's Listening:**

Paige Halliwell-Brody stormed into the sitting room of the manor she shared with her husband and kids and plopped down on the sofa,

"my job sucks!" she moaned,

"why? I thought you loved your job?" Kyle said, but she completely ignored him and began chatting away.

"Either you're more stubborn that I thought or you're deaf," he commented, but she took no notice and continued to talk, she didn't even notice when he left the room,

"Kyle?" she said, finally seeing that he was gone.

Upstairs, Kyle walked into Aurora's bedroom to see Karis trying to pull a doll out of her little sister's hands,

"Karis, that's Rory's doll, give it back," Kyle instructed, but, just like her mother had, Karis ignored him, and this time even daddy's-girl-Aurora ignored him too. Kyle sighed and headed back downstairs, grabbed his jacket and went out into his car.

At the Halliwell-Wyatt manor, Piper was thrown across the dining table, before a fire ball was thrown towards her,

"damn demons," she hissed, throwing up her hands and blowing the fire ball up into harmless particles. Then she stood up and stretched out her hand to use her pyrokinetic weaponry power, only for an mass of fire to release from her palm and vanquish the demon,

"either my powers are growing or I'm becoming a demon," she said, looking at her hand, "I think I'd rather become a demon," she decided, bending down to pick up the glass shards which had once been a vase.

Meanwhile, at Magic School; Paige orbed in with Karis and Aurora,

"but mommy I'm hungry!" Karis exclaimed,

"yeah, well…you were taking too long to eat your lunch, now go get to your class," Paige replied, scooping up Aurora and taking her through to the nursery. Karis wandered down the corridor for a little bit before finally entering the classroom she was supposed to be in,

"Karis, you're late," Miss Donovan said, but the young girl just ignored her like she had ignored her stepfather before.

"Stubborn little creature," Miss Donovan muttered under her breathe, before getting up from her desk and standing at the front of the class, "today, children, you'll be learning how to use your powers in a defensive, _not_ offensive, manner, by simply using them to block these discs," she said, pointing to a tray of small discs, "those of you who have passive powers can use spells, as may the rest of you if you wish." She picked up the first disc and watched as it began to lift into the air by itself, then it spun around and around and flew straight at a young girl named Stacey Bjorn; who raised her hands and made water swirl around the disc, slowly resting it on her own desk. The next disc darted towards Karis; who, being the stubborn and disobedient little girl she was, destroyed the disc with an electro-pyrokinetic bolt. She gave Miss Donovan and innocent little smile, before giggling hysterically when the teacher turned around and the third disc flew straight into her forehead; knocking her unconscious.

"The wicked witch is dead!" Karis yelled, standing up on her desk and causing everyone to burst into fits of laughter.

Back at Piper and Leo's home, the middle charmed one was practicing her newly developed pyrokinesis, while Kyle was in the attic looking through the book of shadows for a way to deal with his stubborn wife and daughters who didn't listen to him.

"Gotcha," he said, pressing his finger down on the page before saying the spell written on it:

"People that won't listen,

And stubborn minds again,

Shall now taste their own medicine,

As I shall become the same."

A white glow passed over Kyle, before he headed out of the attic and began rambling onto Piper about something,

"Kyle! Kyle! slow down!" she exclaimed, but he didn't listen and kept on talking until he decided to leave,

"god, Paige _is_ contagious," the brunette witch muttered, sighing as the plant next to her suddenly went up in flames.

Later that night, the Halliwell-Brodys were sat down to dinner, and Kyle was still chatting away; having not stopped since he left Piper!

"Kyle, did you know that Karis called Miss Donovan a wicked witch today?" Paige asked, causing Karis to blush, but Kyle continued to babble on and on; not listening to his wife.

"Kyle!" Paige yelled, suddenly, he stopped talking and turned to face her,

"now you know how it feels," he said, and then a small light exited from his body and he collapsed.

"Dada!" Aurora screeched,

"Karis, take your sister into another room," Paige said, "please," she added,

"is Kyle okay?" Karis asked,

"he's fine sweetie," the witchlighter assured her, before turning back to her unconscious husband, "though he's not gonna be once I've finished with him," she muttered under her breath. Karis's eyes closed in on her mother, and Paige wasn't sure whether she'd heard her comment or was just suspicious, but then the young girl obeyed her mother's wishes and clutched Aurora's hand while she still sat in her high chair; orbing both of them out. Paige sighed and stood up, brushing down her jeans and tight green sweater, and heading through to the kitchen, beginning to make herself a cup of coffee.

At the penthouse, Cole was sitting on the sofa watching TV, with Cassandra lying asleep next to him.

"Time to get you to bed," he said, reaching out to scoop up his daughter, only for an invisible presence to knock him back slightly and them pass through him; causing him to gasp,

"Phoebe?" he murmured, but whatever is was had gone, leaving just him and his daughter.

Kyle awoke from his mystical slumber and made his way through to the kitchen, where he found Paige sipping at her coffee.

"I'm sorry about before, it's just…I was so sick of not being able to get a word in edge ways around you and the girls, even Aurora talks too much, and she can barely talk!" he stated,

"so you cast a spell," she said, staring down into her steaming drink,

"so I cast a spell," he agreed, taking a seat opposite her.

"Kyle, it's not that I don't understand, it's just that I'm so stressed out with Magic School and everything, that I just want to come home and relax," she said,

"but you don't do that Paige! when you get home you talk, don't listen, go vanquish some demon with your sisters and go to bed!" he claimed,

"oh, and you're just Mr Sunshine all the time aren't you," she spat, standing up and pouring her coffee down the sink, before putting her cup on the side and storming upstairs. Kyle sighed and also stood up, only to knock her bag of the back of his chair. When he reached down to pick it up, he found something he never expected to find in there; a miniature bottle of vodka.

"Paige, Paige, Paige, what are you getting yourself into?" he muttered, putting the bottle back in her bag and walking from the room.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- The charmed ones must help Mother Nature, after a demon plans to steal her powers.**

'**Once In A Green Moon' should be up soon.**

**PS. I was wondering what characters you'd like to see have a subplot? I have Paige, Piper, Cassie and Grace all planned, so don't suggest them! But feel free to suggest anyone else!**


	2. Once In A Green Moon

**Replies-**

**Princess Pinky: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the title play on words! Sam is gonna sort of get a subplot near the end, I already have it planned! Amber, well, she may or may not appear, but at this very moment in time I have no plans to bring her little family in, though ya never know…**

**Money makes me smile: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Paige and Kyle must fight, because….uh…they must lol! Ceaser -_rolls eyes_- Piper's not becoming a demon, but her powers are sort of the basis of her subplot!**

**Siamese: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Cole and Cassie will be having some father/daughter moments, and he'll be struggling to handle her without Phoebe around! Thanks for the age info!**

**Loz: Thanks! Glad ya liked it! Yeah, it's a shame Cole never got to become a father in the show, though, ya never know, he might come back and father Phoebe's kid, 3rd time lucky, lol! **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Karis _does _rock! No fluff today lol! As I said to Pinky, no plans for Amber and Glenn yet! **

**Moonfirefairy: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Princess Pinky who always compliments me on my chapter titles etc. The title for this is the play on the saying 'once in a blue moon'. **

**Once In A Green Moon:**

The light shining down from the moon was dimmed by passing clouds, as a teenage girl ran from a one-eyed, wrinkly-skinned, demon.

"Are you sure he's here?" Piper asked, as Paige orbed them in,

"the crystal landed on Golden Gate Park!" the youngest claimed,

"okay, you go right, I'll go left," the middle charmed one instructed, heading off in her chosen direction. Paige began walking along her route when she heard a scream coming from ahead. She sped up into a run and got there to find the demon they were after attacking a young brunette. The demon saw Paige and threw a fire ball towards her. The charmed one stretched out her hand to deflect it, only for a cloud of orbs to release from her hand and carry it back into the demon; vanquishing him.

"Where's the demon?" Piper asked, running up behind her and spotting the wounded girl,

"vanquished," Paige replied, gazing at her hand,

"but how? I have the potion!" Piper stated,

"I…uh…deflected his fire ball," she said, partially lying. As Piper, Paige and the girl made their way out of the secluded area they had been in, a dark glow returned the demon,

"Mother Nature will fall, and I shall rise," he chuckled, looking up as a green light glittered across the moon.

Meanwhile, Prue was sitting in her conservatory babysitting the kids while her sisters were demon hunting and the husbands were working.

"Auntie Prue, I think my mommy forgot the potion!" Karis said, walking in with a bottle in her hands,

"sweetie, where did you find that?" Prue asked, worried,

"in mommy's bag," she replied,

"well, can I take it?" Prue asked. Karis was about to give it to her when the young girl noticed the label,

"vodka?" she read, _damn I wish she couldn't read_ Prue thought,

"I saw a bottle called this in Uncle Cole's bad drink cupboard!" Karis said,

"yeah…uh…urm…mommy must have been a bit thirsty," Prue said, through gritted teeth and a fake smile,

"and broke into Uncle Cole's bad drink cupboard?" Karis suggested,

"that's…uh…soda in a bad drink bottle," Prue lied,

"soda? can I have some?" Karis asked,

"no!" Prue quickly replied, grabbing the bottle and throwing it in the trash. Karis stuck out her tongue at her aunt and orbed out,

"I'm telling mommy," she said, before completely disappearing.

"Gracie, Patsy, your in charge! I'll be right back!" Prue told them, tapping into her baby's powers and dissolving into red orbs. Grace and Patsy looked at each other before turning to their younger relatives,

"you're our slaves!" Patsy told them,

"I don't think that's what my mommy said," Grace interjected, Patsy shrugged.

"Charley, go get me a cookie!" she ordered,

"nope," her younger sister replied,

"Aunt Prue said we're boss!" Patsy exclaimed, Charley finally gave in and walked into the kitchen, walking back out again a minute or two later with a hand full of crumbs,

"cookie," she giggled, blowing the crumbs at her sister. Patsy screamed and chilling mist poured from her mouth as she did so; flying straight towards Charley. Suddenly, the frost froze in the air and the girls all turned to see Piper and Paige standing there, their innocent standing behind them.

"What in god's name is going on here?" Piper shrieked, all of the girls pointed to each other,

"I don't wanna know," she decided,

"where's your Auntie Prue?" Paige asked,

"after Karis," Grace replied,

"what?" Paige said,

"vodka potion," Patsy told her,

"vodka potion?" Piper repeated, then Paige spotted her bottle from her handbag in the trash,

"I'm gonna go find them," she said, orbing out before Piper could object.

"Okay, girls, this is Nicole, be nice," Piper said; introducing the girl they had saved, and then going through to the kitchen,

"you think she's a demon?" Grace whispered to Patrice,

"she looks like one," she replied, not managing to whisper very quietly.

"Demon!" Charlotte yelled, levi-orbing into the air and flying towards Nicole,

"uh oh," Patsy said,

"freeze her!" Grace stated,

"my mommy will kill me!" Patsy argued,

"Charley's gonna kill the demon girl if you don't!" Grace said, Patsy obeyed and released ice from her hands; encasing Charley.

"Oops," she murmured, as the Charley-ice sculpture fell to the floor and shattered, "now my mommy's definitely gonna kill me," she added,

"what's going on in here? I heard a smash…." Piper began, walking in and pausing when she saw the ice shards that remained of her daughter.

"You want me to heal her?" Patsy asked,

"you can't! she's destroyed!" Piper sobbed, dropping to her knees and picking up a cracked piece of ice; otherwise known as her youngest daughter's head,

"I can! I did it when we smashed Kit!" Patsy stated,

"you smashed Kit?" Piper asked, Patsy nodded and then moved closer to her sister. Warm, golden, light began to release from her hands and bathe the ice; gradually putting it back together and unfreezing it,

"thank god you're okay!" Piper exclaimed, throwing her arms around Charlotte as the returned with a gasp.

"And you, missy," Piper said, looking directly at Patrice, "you aren't to use your powers until I say so," she commanded, Patrice nodded and began to change into orbs,

"what did I just say?" Piper snapped,

"sorry mommy," Patsy said, turning around and sitting down next to Cassie.

"Mommy," Cassie repeated, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" she began to yell,

"uh oh," Piper murmured, as the house began to shake and two ripples formed in the air; one becoming the demon they had previously faced, and the other becoming someone very familiar. Dressed in a red leather bra and black leather pants tucked into stiletto red boots, the familiar person glared at the family with crimson eyes, before her raven hair blew around as she disappeared in a swirl of wind and dark lights.

"Phoebe…" Piper whispered, only for a flash to follow the exit and for her to shake off the tingling feeling that had overcome her. The demon turned to Nicole and formed a fire ball,

"I don't think so mister," Piper said, piercing his chest with a destructive icicle,

"okay, why didn't he explode?" she asked nobody in particular, beginning to panic,

"because I can only be destroyed by Mother Nature," he replied, with a devilish grin,

"are you Daddy Earth?" Patsy asked, after tugging on his trouser leg to get his attention,

"oh good god," Piper sighed, throwing out her hands and freezing the demon.

"We don't play nice with the nasty guys," she told her daughter,

"I was only asking," Patsy argued,

"you're turning into Karis," Piper muttered, "now come here." Patrice nodded and ran over to her mother; followed by the other kids,

"Nicole? are you okay?" Piper asked,

"urm…I'm not sure," the teen replied, as her eyes were lit up with a green glow,

"Mother Nature," the demon growled, launching a fire ball. Before Piper could use her powers, the green light spread from Nicole's eyes to all over her body, and a crack spread through the ground,

"not today," the demon snarled, shimmering out.

"Leo!" Piper yelled,

"hey, what's up?" he asked, orbing in,

"explain this," she said, glancing at Nicole,

"Mother Nature," he whispered,

"yeah, the demon told us that, can you explain it?" Piper questioned.

"Yeah, but can you freeze her first?" he said,

"I was gonna anyway, if she gets any brighter I'll be blind," the brunette said, freezing Nicole,

"right, every three thousands years, there is a green moon, and on the day of the green moon Mother Nature is replaced, but, of course, that's a pretty big transition of power, and there isn't a demon alive that wouldn't want to intercept it. So, it looks like, your innocent is becoming the new Mother Nature, meaning the present one is about to die, so that must be why the demons I after her. If he can kill her at the same time the current Mother Nature dies, then he will be able to receive her powers," he informed her.

"So, we have to get to the current Mother Nature before she dies, so the demon doesn't get her powers," Piper stated,

"yes," he agreed, "but first you need to find the demon in the book."

In Golden Gate Park, Karis was stubbornly sitting on a swing while Paige and Prue talked on a bench,

"why did you have vodka Paige?" Prue asked,

"it wasn't mine, I took it from a student at Magic School!" Paige replied,

"oh, I'm sorry I…assumed," the eldest said,

"it's okay," the whitelighter-witch said, "now I just need to sort her out," she said, looking over at Karis,

"she's your daughter, of course she's stubborn," Prue smirked, Paige playfully slapped her sister on the arm before standing up and walking over to Karis.

Not much later, Piper had explained everything to her sisters and Paige had orbed them to the cavern in which Mother Nature lived.

"Mother Nature? hello?" Prue called out,

"you're not going to get my power, demons," a new voice hissed, "my successor will," and then a tall woman with olive skin and long, pearly white, curls appeared behind them. She was clad in a long sleeved, silk, white gown which had a green, leaf-style, pattern sewn into it,

"no, we're not demons, we're the charmed ones!" Piper exclaimed, but Mother Nature didn't listen and threw them backwards with a kinetic green blast.

"We know where your successor is!" Paige explained,

"and we need to get you to her otherwise a demon called Arodnap will kill you both and take your power," Prue stated. Mother Nature glared at them for a moment while she thought, and then walked over and helped them up,

"take me there," she instructed, they nodded and Paige orbed all four of them out.

Back at the Halliwell-Trudeau manor, Leo, Andy and Cole sat with the kids, while Kyle set up a protective crystal cage around Nicole in the dining room.

"Is she okay?" Andy asked, as Kyle entered the conservatory,

"she's coping," he replied, orbs filled the room as Paige, Piper, Prue and Mother Nature appeared.

"Nicole?" Prue said, Leo pointed through to the dining room,

"are you ready?" Paige asked Mother Nature,

"to die? I don't think so," the goddess-like being replied,

"I've got an idea, which doesn't include you dying," Piper informed her, heading through to the dining room with them following behind.

"So, what's your plan?" Prue questioned,

"if we use this spell, we might be able to pass the powers without anyone getting hurt," Piper replied, holding up the book of shadows and showing them that she was on the power switching page,

"thank you," Mother Nature said, taking the book and beginning the spell:

"What's mine is yours,

What's yours is mine,

Let our powers cross the line,

I offer up this gift to share,

Switch our powers through the air."

A cluster of green light began to transport from Mother Nature to Nicole, but suddenly orbs formed in-between them and accidentally intercepted it,

"Karis," Paige sighed, as the orbs formed her daughter. Suddenly, Karis began to grow and morph into someone else,

"what's happening?" Paige questioned,

"she was too young to home my power; therefore her future self has taken her place," Mother Nature replied. A twenty-something girl with strawberry blonde-brown hair stood in Karis's place,

"what am I doing here?" she asked, "mom?"

"hey Karis, lets just…uh…say your younger self kinda got in the way," Piper replied.

"Okay, so how do I get back to my time?" Adult Karis asked,

"well, just give us chance to reword this spell and we can get you there," Paige told her,

"mom, before I go, I want you to promise me something," Karis said,

"sure, what?" Paige said,

"promise me you'll stick to water?" Karis suggested, Paige nodded and looked away to focus on the spell. Piper glanced from Karis to Paige and then gave Prue a confused look, but the eldest just shrugged and joined her youngest sibling to look at the book.

"How 'bout this," Karis said, after taking a look for herself;

"What's hers is yours,

What's mine is mine,

Let her powers cross the line,

I offer up her gifts to share,

Switch her powers through the air."

Adult Karis gave a small wave as light departed from her body and she returned to her younger self. Nicole gave a small gasp as the powers of Mother Nature moulded into her,

"I'm mortal, I'm free," the previous Mother Nature stated.

"Yeah, so, do you have a name for yourself?" Piper asked,

"Dahlia, it always has been, everyone just calls me Mother Nature though," she happily replied, beginning to look at her appearance in the mirror, "could use an update," she said to herself.

"Arodnap's coming," Leo said, running in,

"how do you know?" Prue asked, he replied by pointing outside to where the moon was evolving into a luminous shade of green. Suddenly, Arodnap shimmered in and gestured towards Dahlia,

"powerless," he hissed, "I'll kill you anyway!" and, as soon as the moon completely transformed into a jade coloured glow, he killed her with a fire ball.

"Looks like she was meant to die on the day of the green moon whatever happened," Prue said,

"looks like," Arodnap agreed, forming another fire ball.

"Time for you to die," Nicole confidently stated, extending her hands and forming a hole in the floor beneath Arodnap; sucking him in, "from Earth to Hell," she whispered, before smiling at the Halliwells and vanishing in a green flash.

"Where'd she go?" Paige asked,

"where she belongs," Leo replied,

"okay, where'd _he _go?" Paige asked again,

"Hell, just like Nicole said," Piper replied, walking over to the scorch mark which remained where Dahlia had stood.

"It's so beautiful, I wish I hade my camera," Paige said, gazing up at the sky,

"me too," Andy said, as he, Cole and Kyle entered,

"Cole, there's something I need to tell you," Piper told him, pausing to think for a moment and discovering she had completely forgotten,

"Piper?" he said, as she stopped,

"uh, I can't remember, mustn't have been that important," she said, with a small smile, making her way over to also look out at the moon.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- The charmed ones face an ancient Chinese demon.**

'**Oriental Magic' should be up soon.**

**PS. I was wondering if you could please check out my new fic 'A New Path'. It's a charmed/buffy/angel crossover, but you don't need to have watched buffy or angel as when the time comes for those characters to pop in, their backgrounds will be explained. I have two chapters written (one of them already having been posted) but am waiting to post the 2nd one just in case I happen to get anymore reviews :-(**


	3. Why Does It Always Rain On The CO's?

**The title of this chapter is a play on the song lyrics "why does it always rain on me?" This chapter is also shorter than the previous one! And it would seem I've lost a reviewer (Laur) : (**

**Replies-**

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! Thanks for checking out my other fic, that's been updated too! Karis has been through a lot and her mommy's vodka bottle is just another whirlwind in her life!**

**Whitelighter Yoz: Glad you liked it! A bit off topic here, but do you like Buffy hint, hint coughpleasecheckoutanewpathcough! Leo? Next chapter is Leo-based so I hope you'll like it!**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! You'll have to see about Paige sticking to water :P! I thought Patsy secretly smashing Kit would amuse you lol! **

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Glad I made you feel special ;)! The Dahlia mortality-dying thing was inspired by Kira's demise in Witchness Protection! The ice thing was bad but funny, I must say so myself :P! **

**Loz: Glad you liked it! Cole is gone and I'm kinda glad because without him Phoebe gets less of a focus, well actually so far she's gotten more :s! **

**Why Does It Always Rain On The Charmed Ones:**

Cassandra looked around at the other kids in the nursery, before telekinetically-shimmering a toy car from a levitating little boy and destroying it with a small stream of fire.

"Cassandra, stop that right now!" Mrs Winterbourne exclaimed, seeing the half demon shimmer another toy to her, Cassie glared at the teacher and a circle of flame appeared around her. The kids began to scream and yell as the fire around Mrs Winterbourne grew,

"mommy!" Cassie screeched, using her newfound pyrokinetic abilities to blow a toy box into flames and ash. Paige, having heard all the commotion from her office, ran in and used her psychokinetic-orbing to transport Mrs Winterbourne from the blazing circle,

"Cassandra Penelope Halliwell-Turner stop this now!" the witchlighter shouted, Cassie cowered at her aunt's anger and shimmered out.

"What are you going to do?" Mrs Winterbourne asked,

"anything it takes to help my niece," Paige replied, "can you sort this out?" she gestured towards the burning mess,

"of course," Mrs Winterbourne said, grabbing a book from the shelf behind her and beginning to search for an appropriate spell.

Meanwhile, Piper held her collar up to her chin as she walked through the brittle Autumn weather and into Chinatown. As she reached out to touch the handle of the door leading into the most popular herb shop, a searing white light travelled through the metal knob and blasted her away.

"Looks like you'll have to go shop somewhere else witch," a booming voice, fully addressed with a Chinese accent, announced. Piper looked up to see the creator of the voice was some kind of man/monster hybrid; like a Zombie or Dr Hyde. Dressed in a black, leather, vest adorned with golden Chinese symbols, and black pants with tight matching boots, the demon looked more like an Oriental Biker than a creature of the underworld; but the unnatural streaks of copper in his long, raven, ponytail, and the evil glint in his crimson eyes, proved that he was in fact a member of the ever-growing underworld population.

"Or you can get out of my way and I'll shop here," she said, standing up to face the brute and shooting a pyrokinetic arrow. The flaming form of weaponry bounced off his rock hard chest like a yo-yo off air molecules, striking Piper in her shoulder and creating a deep, bloody, burn.

"You're a powerful little thing, that almost hurt me," he chuckled, giving her one last look at his evil grin of wonky, yellow, teeth and crispy, pale, lips, before vanishing into a funnel of murky grey water.

"Did Zan-Yi attack you?" the owner of the shop; a grey haired, Chinese, woman asked, running out to Piper,

"if Zan-Yi is some freaky guy with bad teeth and an armoured boob job then yeah," she replied, stumbling as she got into a standing position and clutched her wound.

"Father! Please forgive me! I have awoken the beast!" the woman yelled, her head and voice aimed skywards,

"I think you should come with me," Piper said, furrowing her brow and wrinkling her nose in confusion at the woman's outburst.

About twenty minutes later,

"I think I've found our guy," Prue said, tracing her finger across the page entitled 'Zan-Yi: The Aqua Beast',

"what does it mean by Aqua Beast?" Paige asked, walking over but not taking her eye off Cassie; who was sitting contently in the corner lighting a candle, putting it out with just her fingers, and then repeating the process.

"He is a descendant of a legendary Sea Serpent," the woman, who they now knew as Mula Wong, explained,

"do you know how to kill him?" Piper asked, handing the aging lady a glass of water,

"no, but I do know his body is full of water not blood, he's like a walking ocean," she replied.

"So we can stick a needle in him like he's a water bomb," Paige muttered, leaning lazily on the pedestal that held their sacred book,

"no need, there's a vanquishing spell, but what I want to know is how and why you brought him back? It says here that he was sucked into his own never-ending whirlpool," Prue said.

"Well it was an accident, I had completely forgotten how much of a threat he was otherwise I wouldn't have done it," Mula said,

"done what?" Prue questioned, resting her hands on the home of her seven months grown unborn,

"resurrected him to save myself," she told them, a continued silence hinted for her to carry on, "demons showed up in my shop and threatened me, either I used the specially created spell to bring back Zan-Yi, or they killed me and tortured my soul for the rest of eternity."

"Well as soon as we find him we can vanquish him and you'll never have to blame your self for unleashing him again," Piper promised, giving Mula's hand a comforting squeeze,

"any idea on how to find this guy?" Paige asked,

"there's a spell," Prue replied,

"okay then, let's go," Piper said, copying down the vanquishing chant before they began the transportation spell:

"Purged in water he does remain,

So let us see the demon Zan-Yi again."

A swarm of bright lights moved the trio through the boundaries of time and space and released them into an area of water, ice and wet stones,

"it worked," Prue stated,

"either that or we're in a scene from the day after tomorrow," Piper said, as rain began to tumble like boulders off a cliff.

"Somebody do something!" Paige exclaimed, covering her head with her arms and the bitter water soaked through her white tank top and tight, black, linen pants. Piper raised her hands and froze as much of the rain as she could, but another bucket load fell and soon reversed her actions,

"Prue move it!" Piper yelled, the drumming of the heavy liquid drowning out her normal level of voice. Prue took her turn and gestured viciously towards the plummeting water; throwing back up to the sky only for it to drop straight back down again, Paige soon became impatient and a deflective shield of orbs stretched from her hands over to Prue; who telekinetically held it in place.

"An umbrella of lights; nifty, better than that flying one Mary Poppins had," Piper commented, as they made a run for it while protected by the field of orbs,

"it's absolutely freezing here," Prue said, as they took refuge in an icy cave and Paige's shield dissolved.

"Yeah, you'd think a demon with water for blood would wanna stay away from cold temperatures," Paige said, walking towards the wall of glass which brought an end to the not-so-homely igloo, "Piper, blow this up," she instructed, running her hands across it and feeling a strange vibration behind. The middle charmed one obeyed and did her trademark hand flick; releasing a wave of glass chippings throughout the cave,

"maybe you shouldn't have blown it up," Paige murmured, as a parade of ten to fifteen soldiers, all clad in armour made of ice, marched from where the wall had stood,

"ya think?" Piper snapped, sarcasm punctuating her words.

"Is it just me or does this seem like a trap?" Prue said,

"it's a trap," Paige and Piper replied in unison, before the half whitelighter among them orbed the three out.

They orbed back in in the attic of the Halliwell-Wyatt manor,

"did you get him?" Mula asked, glancing from Leo and Kyle to the girls,

"no, but a big bad Chinese demon walking around town shouldn't be too hard to miss, I'll call Darryl and see if he knows anything," Paige replied, heading out of the room.

"Well as long as you didn't unleash his army," Mula said,

"actually, Piper blew up the wall," Prue told them,

"the Great Wall of China?" Leo exclaimed,

"and you call yourself a whitelighter," Piper sighed, folding her arms, "yes Leo, I blew up the Great Wall of China, and then moved onto the Eiffel Tower and I've got the wonky Pisa thing planned for tomorrow," she said,

"ignore her, she's having a very sarcastic day," Prue said, shooting her sister a warning glare,

"she seemed very nice to me, not sarcastic in the least," Mula interjected,

"is she being sarcastic?" Kyle whispered to Leo.

"Hey, I heard that!" Piper exclaimed, raising her hand threateningly,

"okay Piper, calm down," Prue told her,

"Darryl said that a guy matching Zan-Yi's description has been spotted killing three women in the Bay Area," Paige said, walking back in with the cordless in hand.

"Well let's get going, again," Piper said,

"but you don't even have an exact location," Leo stated,

"we can scry with this," Prue said, holding up a glass vial of rain water which she had just drained from her sopping wet cardigan, "if it's from his little home it might lead us to him,"

"or to the rain factory," Piper quipped, the eldest of the sisters pinched the sarcastic brunette at the top of her arm,

"ow, what the hell was that for?" Piper shrieked,

"you know what that was for missy, don't make me give you a timeout like we do the kids," Prue told her, narrowing her eyes as she wrapped the chain of the scrying crystal around her vial and held it above their map of San Francisco. A second or two later, the crystal hit a location,

"got him," Prue said, grabbing Paige's and Piper's hands and taking them from the room in the red orbs belonging to her half warlighter baby.

Somewhere across the city, Zan-Yi was absorbing the life out of a middle-aged man, when a wave of telekinetic energy forced him through the air and into a barrel of trash cans,

"you know what they say; it can't rain forever," Prue said, lifting him into the air with her primary power and holding him there while she and her sisters cast their spell:

"Water's weakness heed our call,

Use your means and make this demon fall,

End his rivers and oceans of life,

Stop his murdering, evil and strife."

The sisters waited for a big explosion, or at least a flash, but nothing. Zan-Yi was still standing and his crooked teeth were showing in a smile bigger than ever,

"tell Mula I said thanks," he said, rubbing his hands as he disappeared into a tower of dirty liquid, leaving the charmed ones stunned.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- A very imaginative kid with a love for superheroes causes trouble for the family, namely Piper and Leo. Zan-Li learns of Brianna's destiny and kidnaps Prue in order to raise her daughter as evil. **

'**To Elder-land and Beyond' should be up soon.**


	4. These Boots Are Made For Possessin

**The plot I had planned for this chapter will now be in the next chapter or the chapter after that, but I got this idea when I saw the new Jessica Simpson music video before and I can't get it out of my head so I felt like I needed to write it now lol. **

**The title of this chapter is a play on the song "these boots are made for walkin". Also, the rating on this chapter is up a little bit compared to the others, but nothing too much.**

**Ps. I don't know a lot about the eighties or if certain things were or weren't invented though, so please play along lol.**

**So sorry, I don't have time to reply to reviews tonight, sorry, but I will next time ; ) **

**These Boots Are Made For Possessin:**

**New York, 1980**

In the back of a strip club in the 'dodgy' part of the city, Matilda "Madhouse" Fox was getting ready for a night of dancing for dirty old men and getting tips for it. Clad in a tight red leather bra, with denim hot pants and scarlet stiletto boots, she applied mounds of bronze and red makeup to her face before overloading her eyelashes with gold mascara and tugging all of her long, red streaked, blonde hair tightly back so it was almost stuck to her scalp, and holding it there with a gold band. Before walking through to the bar, she pulled a brown leather bound book from her locker, tracing her hand across the pentagram on the front and then flipping open the yellowing pages,

"it's time," she whispered, taking three candles from her locker and setting them on the floor in a triangle. Next, she stepped into the centre of the triangle and chanted her spell:

"Bless my belongings, connect them to me,

Trace my soul through them, let it be,

Awaken myself when they're found by one of power,

Hide my book until that hour."

A gold aura illuminated both of her boots,

"no exactly the belongings that I had in mind," she said, as the glow faded and her book disappeared into a swirl of lights.

"At least now I can return eventually and be ridden of this hellish life," she murmured, "I'll be able to live again," and then she slipped her leather gloves onto her hands and went to work.

**San Francisco, 2006**

Piper and Prue linked arms as they wandered through the mall, but Prue stopped when they came across an Antique Fashion store,

"whoa, look at those boots," she said, looking admiringly at a pair of red boots,

"hate to break it to ya sweetie, but I don't advise walking around in stilettos when you're eight months pregnant," Piper told her.

"Okay then, you buy them! then when I'm done being pregnant I can wear them!" Prue stated,

"nice way to put it," Piper smirked,

"seriously, they would drive Leo _wild_," Prue grinned,

"Prudence!" Piper scolded, before letting out a small laugh,

"c'mon," the eldest said, grabbing Piper by her arm and pulling her into the shop.

Moments later,

"great choice," the store assistant said, putting the boots into a box then putting that into a bag, "it says here that these once belonged to a lap dancer called Madhouse,"

"lap dancer?" Prue repeated, trying to hide a smile,

"don't say a word," Piper calmly said, pinching her sister on the top of her arm and then handing over her credit card.

That night, Piper and Leo were going out for the night, leaving the kids with their new witch babysitter Emma. The molecular was already dressed in a black, knee length, leather skirt and a low-cut, long sleeved, red top, she was about to put on her boots when she paused and decided to do her hair and jewellery first instead. After tying her dark curls into a ponytail, fastening gold hoop earrings in her ears and clasping a gold, diamond and red jewel studded, crucifix around her neck, she finally decided to slip into her new boots. After putting them on, a gold light extended from her boots to all over her body and then fizzled out, leaving only a frosty tingle in her spine.

"Strange," she said, shaking off the feeling and picking up her black leather jacket from her bed,

"hey, you ready?" Leo asked, walking in. Piper nodded and kissed her husband; who was dressed in jeans, a black shirt and black shoes,

"nice boots," he said, eyeing her legs,

"Prue convinced me into buying them," she replied, patting his butt as she walked passed him and headed downstairs.

Later on, Patsy and Charley were causing trouble for telekinetic Emma; the youngest of the two was currently levi-orbing up to the ceiling, while the eldest was turning the furniture in their parents' room to ice.

"Patrice! Charlotte! your mom and dad are going to kill you!" Emma exclaimed,

"and your point is?" a new voice said, as a girl with black hair and wearing a short brown dress with diamante tipped brown heels.

"Who are you?" Emma questioned, floating a kitchen knife into her hand from the draw,

"calm down, I'm an old family friend," the girl said, stepping out of the pantry doorway and taking a seat at the table,

"so where's little Patsy and Charlotte?" the stranger asked,

"do you have a name?" Emma hissed, moving forward and holding the knife threateningly,

"Phobia," she replied.

"What kind of name is Phobia?" the telekinetic laughed,

"the name of the bitch who's going to kick your ass if you don't shut your trap," Phobia replied, her tone calm yet just as threatening as the knife Emma was holding.

"I don't think so," Emma spat,

"yeah? well I do!" Phobia growled, standing up and knocking the knife out of Emma's hand, before grabbing her blonde hair and pulling.

"Get off!" Emma screeched, giving the half warlighter a shove,

"what the hell is going on?" Prue asked, marching in with Andy and Grace,

"Phobia, is that you?" Andy asked,

"yeah, it's me," she replied, stepping away from Emma, "hi!"

"We just stopped by to make sure Patrice and Charley were behaving, and we find their babysitter having a catfight with a blast from the past!" Prue exclaimed, "why are you dressed so fancily? a lot different from what you used to wear?" the raven haired witch asked.

"Because I'm designer now, well sort of, but I made this!" Phobia replied, pointing to her one sleeved, chocolate striped, dress,

"it's gorgeous, well done," Prue beamed, giving the twenty-year old a hug,

"thanks, and well done to you," Phobia said, tapping her baby bump and winking at Andy,

"anyway, Emma, you can go now, we'll take care of the kids," Andy told the blonde, handing her some cash,

"ten dollars? I babysat the little orbing creatures and all I get is ten _lousy_ dollars?" she exclaimed.

"Ten dollars or I blast with my lunakinesis," Phobia offered, forming a silver light in her hand,

"whatever black belt Barbie," Emma muttered, snatching the money and her jacket, before storming out.

"Gracie, why don't you go find Patsy," Prue said, bringing Charley down from the air with her telekinesis, Grace nodded and ran upstairs.

Meanwhile, Leo and Piper had ended up at P3 to her husband's surprise and personal pleasure, the brunette had begun giving him a lap dance in the private alcove they sat in,

"Piper, maybe this should wait until we get home," he suggested, though unable to hide his smile.

"But this is my job," she replied, tearing open his shirt and making all of the buttons pop off,

"your job?" he asked,

"well the first bit was, but this bit isn't," she whispered in his ear, reaching down and unzipping his jeans as she spoke.

Minutes later, Piper had stripped Leo down to just his boxers and she was also scantily clad in her underwear, with her boots still on,

"are you sure about this?" he said,

"positive," she told him, running her tongue up his cheek.

Back at the Halliwell-Wyatt manor, Prue was telling Phobia what had happened since her departure, while Andy answered the phone,

"uh, Prue, we have trouble," he said, ending the call,

"what kind of trouble? demonic?" she asked,

"more mortal, I _think_," he replied, "people have heard Piper and Leo…getting 'busy' in one of the booths at the club."

"Seriously?" Prue exclaimed,

"Piper and Leo?" Phobia laughed,

"hey, those two can get pretty…passionate, with a little reversal memory spell my daughter can tell you that," Andy said.

At P3, Piper and Leo were both dressing again, but Piper's clothes had now morphed into a tiny denim skirt with a matching tight corset and then a thin red scarf around her neck,

"oh good god," Prue said, as she, Andy and Phobia walked in.

"no looking at your brother-in-law," Andy told her, covering her eyes while Leo zipped up his jeans and buttoned up his shirt.

"Piper, what the hell is going on?" Phobia questioned,

"Phobia?" Leo said,

"Piper?" Piper said, confused, "I'm Matilda 'Madhouse' Fox."

"Madhouse? those damn boots," Prue cursed,

"I've got some dancing to do," Madhouse said, walking out and eventually climbing up onto the bar; beginning to dance like one of the girls out of Coyote Ugly.

"Uh oh," Phobia gaped,

"no looking at your sister-in-law," Prue mimicked, covering Andy's eyes as a new song released from the sound system and Piper danced along.

"_These boots are made for walkin,_

_And that's just what they'll do,_

_Cos one of these days these boots are gonna;_

_Walk all over you."_

"Piper what are you doing?" Paige exclaimed, running over from where she had just come down the stairs,

"good point, the whole point of my reincarnation spell was so that I could live a new life, without stripping and dancing," the possessed witch said,

"reincarnation spell?" Leo repeated,

"yep, and I'm mighty sure I picked the right witch to be reincarnated in," Madhouse said seductively, winking at him,

"ok lady, you need to tell us who, or what, you are!" Paige claimed, pulling Madhouse down from the bar.

"She's a stripper from the eighties, and possessed Piper with help from those boots," Prue explained, pointing at the red stilettos,

"that's right, and as soon as I find my book of shadows this is gonna be my body permanently," Madhouse added, walking away,

"Paige, orb those boots," Prue instructed,

"no chance," Madhouse hissed, turning to face them and freezing the room, all par Prue and Paige,

"whoa, when did Phobia get back?" Paige asked, looking to her side and seeing the frozen young adult,

"just orb the boots!" Prue exclaimed, Paige closed her eyes and tried to use her power, only to end up accidentally activating her new power and shooting orbs at Piper; blasting her backwards.

"Since when could you do that?" Prue questioned,

"well, 'that' is called orbkinesis, and it just slipped my mind," Paige replied with a shrug,

"well do that again but blast those boots this time," Prue instructed,

"you're the one pregnant with uber-kid, you blast them!" the witchlighter argued.

"Fine," the eldest said, firing flaming orbs at Piper's ankles,

"if I didn't have the power of immunity that would have hurt," Madhouse told them, before using another of Piper's powers to blow up part of the bar and send shards of both glass and plastic showering all over the youngest and eldest charmed ones.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Things go from bad to worse when Madhouse locates her book of shadows and sets her plan to take Piper's body as her own in motion.**

'**It's A Madhouse' should be up soon. **


	5. Mouse In The Madhouse

**The (new) title of this chapter is a play on the kids Disney channel cartoon called 'mouse in the house'. Sorry this is short.**

**Replies-**

**Whitelighter Yoz: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Can't wait for ya to check out A New Path!**

**Princess Pinky: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Orbkinesis can have a telekinetic, a destructive, and a blinding effect! I never actually planned to bring Phobia back, but I began writing the babysitting scene and she just popped into my head and wouldn't leave lol!**

**Fanmania: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

**Moonfirefairy: Glad you liked it!**

**KatieER: Yay, a new reviewer! That must have taken forever! Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

**Mouse In The Madhouse:**

"We're screwed," Phobia stated, as they sat in an alcove, which they had checked _twice_ to be sure it wasn't the one Piper and Leo had 'done the deed' in.

"When did you become so badmouthed and bitchy?" Prue asked,

"fashion does that to ya," she replied, causing the expecting witch to smirk,

"anyway, how are we gonna help Piper?" Leo said,

"well if I can't orb the boots, then we can cast a spell to do it," Paige told him.

"Maybe you should write the spell now rather than just wing it the next time we see her," Andy suggested,

"good idea," Prue agreed,

"here," the full whitelighter in the group said, handing her a napkin,

"I need a pen," she stated,

"there'll be one at the bar," Andy said,

"I'll go get it," Phobia offered,

"no need," Paige told her, as a ballpoint biro fizzled into Prue's hand with the aid of orbs.

"Personal gain," Andy reminded, but Paige just shrugged it off and began suggesting lines for the spell.

Meanwhile, Madhouse fished around in the purse Piper had possessed when in control of her own body, struggling to find the right key for the front door.

"Screw this," she muttered, spinning a kick into the lock and snapping it open, "now to find my book," she said, throwing her purse to the floor and marching upstairs.

Catapulting the door open with the same attack she had used moments earlier, she entered the room containing the magical materials used by the Halliwells.

"Nice, but can you kick this down?" Paige asked, orbing in in-front of the evil witch, crystals following her as they appeared around Madhouse,

"damn good witches," the possessed witch cursed, bolts towering up into a cage. A whirlwind of red lights formed Prue, Andy and Phobia, while Leo arrived in the comfort of his own orbs,

"Paige, the spell," Prue said, walking over to her fellow charmed one and reading the chant written on the paper the younger one held:

"When haunting souls take control,

A body contains more than it can hold,

An eye for an eye,

A shoe for a shoe,

Piper, now, we free you."

Glimmering gold energy swept across Piper and consumed her, releasing her clothes to the floor and leaving the boots empty,

"uh oh," Paige murmured,

"we need a find her," Prue stated,

"where do we start?" Andy asked,

"how 'bout right here," Phobia said, pointing to where a little brown mouse was scrambling out of one of the boots.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do?" Prue exclaimed,

"maybe buy her one of those little hamster wheels," Paige replied,

"this isn't funny, our sister's a mouse," Prue objected,

"write a reversal, I cannot have a rodent for a wife," Leo told them.

"Hey, you swore to love her in sickness and in health!" Paige argued,

"but nowhere in their vows did they mention mouse-ness," Andy interjected,

"who's side are you on?" Prue snapped,

"right now; Leo's," he replied, stepping back and standing beside his friend.

"Please save this until later, because I _do not _want to play mediator," Phobia said, opening the book of shadows,

"who said you could touch that?" Prue growled, rings of red circling her iris,

"Prue, calm down," Andy instructed,

"don't tell me what to do," she hissed,

"uh oh, looks like the Big Bad Witch is pissed," a voice coaxed, as the ghost of a twenty-something woman materialised.

"Madhouse," Paige named, the ghost clapped her partially visible hands,

"Phobia blast her," Andy ordered, the dark haired half demon nodded and released silvery beams of lunakinetic energy at Madhouse, but it just passed straight through her.

"You can't hurt me," Madhouse teased,

"I can," Prue hissed, creating a shell around her and moulding a solid form,

"destroying this body won't destroy me," Madhouse informed her, while walking over to her boots. She was about to slip her bare foot into the first boot, when a blast of blue-white orbs darted forward and both boots went up in flames,

"oops, I didn't expect that to happen," Paige said,

"it was a good job I picked up Piper, otherwise she would have been toast!" Leo stated, stroking the head of his mouse love with his finger.

"So your orbkinesis is destructive too, that could come in handy," Leo said, as Prue released pyrokinetic-orbs and Madhouse dropped to the floor in a cloud of ash, leaving only her spirit remaining.

"see ya in hell," the now evil charmed one spat, gesturing in a Piper-like fashion and blowing up Madhouse's ghost.

"What happened?" she questioned, after collapsing to the floor,

"you vanquished a ghost," Andy replied,

"how?"

"the baby," Paige said.

"I think I've found a spell to sort out the matter at hand," Phobia told them,

"if this is anything like when she became a wendigo, I'm pretty sure she'll be naked, so maybe Leo should cast the spell," Prue said, giving him a playful wink, the others agreed and headed out of the attic, leaving Leo alone. He moved over to the book and prepared to cast his first spell, which you luckily didn't have to be a witch to do:

"Animal form no longer hold,

Break from this creature mould,

Stand on two on your own,

No need to feel alone."

In a bright glow, the mouse in his hand became a naked Piper,

"was I possessed?" she asked, looking down to see herself nude,

"you were,"

"did I do something bad?"

"something very bad," he replied seductively, passing his hand down her body from where it had been touching her face,

"Leo!" she squealed excitedly, as he orbed them down to their bedroom and began unzipping his trousers…

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Piper and Leo's passionate times continue. A teenager in Magic School begins his own comic book based on the powerful lovers. And Cole meets an attractive witch at Magic School.**

'**To Elder-land And Beyond' should be up soon.**


	6. To Elderland and Beyond

**This is a play on "to infinity and beyond". Sorry this is so short, but I have loads of writers block and I didn't wanna leave you with nothing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**To Elderland And Beyond:**

The bedroom door struck the wall as Leo and Piper walked in with their hands and mouths all over each other.

"Shouldn't we be having less sex now that we're getting older?" she murmured, as he dotted her neck with kisses,

"why would we wanna do that?" he replied, his voice no less than a pant as he continued to kiss her while she removed his shirt…

Meanwhile, Cole had taken Cassandra and the Halliwell-Wyatt kids, whom he was looking after for the night, to Magic School so he could use the books there to do some research on where Phoebe could possibly have gone.

"Now, you three stay here, I'll just be a minute," he instructed, looking down at the innocent faces of the three Halliwell girls, then he headed off into one of the aisles in the school library, leaving the kids to run riot. The half demon brushed his hand against the books as he wandered through, before finally stopping and reaching out to grab a book. Suddenly, a female hand moved out in front of him and pulled the book of the shelf,

"damnit," he muttered under his breath, before turning to see a beautiful woman and instantly regretting his words. Waves of blonde hair laced an evenly tanned face, as the woman; clad in an orange tank top, a denim skirt and orange wedge shoes, stood at about 5"5. A warm smile of soft pink danced welcomingly across her lips, as she offered the book to Cole, who shook his head without even thinking of why he had wanted the book in the first place,

"hi, I'm Summer, Summer Davies," she introduced,

"Cole Turner," he replied, shaking her hand.

"You sure you don't want this book?" she asked,

"positive, I ought to get back to my daughter and nieces, knowing them they'll have destroyed half of the library," he told her, causing Summer to grin slightly, but his words proved true as the bookcase beside them set ablaze. Cole was about to shimmer the two of them out when the fire started to spread, but discovered there was no need when Summer held out her hands towards the flames and absorbed them into her hands.

"Cool power," Cole complimented,

"it wasn't when I had no control," she said, walking over to where Patsy, Charley and Cassie were with him.

"Girls, whoever teacher's work this is will kill you when they find it," he told them, picking up the frozen, burning and torn pieces of paper which littered the floor,

"it's okay, they're too cute to kill," Summer said,

"you mean this is yours?" he questioned,

"it's mine," she nodded, "I'm the new Literature Professor."

"Away!" Cassandra growled, gesturing viciously at Summer and shimmering her out of sight,

"Cassandra Penelope shimmer her back here right now!" Cole commanded strictly,

"daddy wuv mommy," the small girl reminded.

"Baby, daddy will always love mommy, and as much as we want her to be here she's not, and…as much as it hurts to say this…she might never be again, and, if she isn't, then daddy might meet somebody else, one day you'll be okay with that," he told her calmly, ruffling her hair before shimmering out to the place where Cassandra had shimmered the last two women he had talked to; purgatory.

At the Halliwell-Trudeau manor, Prue and Andy sat on the sofa while Phobia entertained Grace with her powers,

"so how long you staying here for?" Prue asked, through a mouthful of cookie dough fudge ice cream,

"yeah, but you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you like," Andy said.

"Thanks, but I'm thinking about getting my own place," Phobia replied,

"you mean you're not going back?" Prue questioned,

"nope, there's some teaching jobs going at Magic School, I might take on up, either that or kill demons for a living, I mean the world can never have too many protectors of the innocent can they."

"But what about Hilda?" Andy said,

"we…uh…had a little falling out…" Phobia said glumly, her head drooping,

"Phobia, is something wrong?" Prue asked with concern, setting down her chocolaty cold dessert and walking over to where the young half demon sat,

"I'm so stupid," she began to sob.

"Sweetie no your not, just tell me what's wrong," Prue soothed, taking the girl in her arms while Grace went and sat with her dad,

"I kissed her," Phobia cried. This soon became one of the very few times when Prue had no idea what to say, and then she finally thought of something, although she herself hardly believed it,

"well that's not bad, you can't help how you feel," she said,

"you don't understand, we can't do this, what about Chardonnay,"

"the drink?" Andy asked, Prue shot him a glare,

"no, Hilda's daughter." Prue's mouth stretched into an "oh my god I can't believe it" expression, as did Andy's,

"daddy, how can two girlies have a baby?" Grace asked, confusion rippled in her face,

"Andy, take her upstairs," Prue ordered, he nodded and dissolved into red orbs with his daughter, leaving Prue to comfort Phobia.

The following morning, classes at Magic School were going well for the Halliwell kids, but not so well for one other boy. Fifteen year old Kevin brushed some of his brown hair away from his brow as her continued to draw his latest superhero inventions, two people who surprisingly resembled Piper and Leo. In fact, it was them, he had seen them together yesterday and how powerful they were, before deciding to draw them even more powerful and as superheroes. He smiled in success as he completed his sketch of Leo aka. Buzz Whitelighter, which he had decided was cool because it was a play on Buzz Light-year.

After colouring the picture in, Kevin saw Leo again, this time he was walking passed the open door of the classroom, finally, the teen decided to act out and focused on the drawing. A glow swept around Leo before his clothes morphed into a skin tight, leather, black, suit which had an icy blue 'W' on the chest with gloves, boots and a mask the same colour, with his light brown hair gelled back like Superman's.

"To Elderland and beyond!" he echoed, changing into orbs and flying up through the ceiling.

**To be continued…**

'**Superwitch Returns' should be up soon.**


	7. Superwitch Returns

**Right, sorry for the mega delay, but I had mega writer's block! That's why this is SO short, but I just wanted to update cos I miss opening my email inbox and finding your reviews ; )**

**After I post the next chapter and finish this storyline, I am going to take a small break from writing this fic and ANP (which I have no idea when this will updated) to write and post a fic which is part of this series: a longer, better, version of the chapter 'Nexus Chainsaw Massacre' which will keep to the same storyline as the original one, but will have bits added in! I really can't wait to write it cos I really liked writing that chap! **

**Superwitch Returns:**

"Oh good god!" Kevin heard from the voice of a panicking woman,

"oops," he mumbled,

"Leo! Get your super-ass down here now!" Piper hollered, coming into sight beyond the doorway, stopping to glare over at Kevin.

"What did you do?" she questioned,

"this," he replied with a grin, focusing back on the illustration and sending an aura of golden swirls all around the brunette. As the supernatural light passed, Piper appeared in her good old Superwitch costume,

"I've missed this outfit, my new boots will go great with it," she smiled, looking down at her new clothes before coming back to her senses and stalking towards Kevin.

"You haven't changed, your clothes, your powers, they have, but not your attitude or your feelings," he exclaimed, obviously startled,

"that's because this is a kinda déjà vu for me," she told him,

"oh, now I get it, that story Mrs Halliwell-Brody told us was true,"

"what story?"

"the story that inspired me to do this!" he stated, holding up the picture, "the story about you becoming Superwitch."

"Well this is ok, we can find Leo and fix this," she said,

"well, no, not if the Demonizer finds him first,"

"Demonizer?" she smirked, "who is the Demonizer?"

"her," he explained, handing her another picture.

"Phoebe…" she murmured, her eyes fixed on the drawing.

Meanwhile, Phobia drummed her fingers against Prue and Andy's dining table, waiting impatiently for Prue to return from visiting Hilda. The half warlighter was shocked when a feeling of strength and overwhelming courage swept through her, one thing she knew was that this definitely wasn't her own feelings, which could only mean one thing…she was empathic. An empathic-half demon-half warlighter being was definitely gonna one heck of a foe for evil, but one more thing this explained was why Phobia kissed Hilda, she must have been channelling Hilda's boyfriend's, well ex's, emotions, as he was in the bedroom packing his belongings at the time.

"This is gonna be fun," she grinned.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Phobia uses her empathic abilities to track down Buzz Whitelighter. While Piper uses her own new abilities to track down the Demonizer aka Phoebe.**

'**Cast Me If You Can' should be up soon.**


	8. Cast Me If You Can

**Ok, one set of good news, two sets of bad news. Good news first; I'm managing to kick my writer's block's ass! Bad news: I have no time to reply to reviews and this chapter is another shorty. **

**Cast Me If You Can:**

Hatred. Love. Envy. Pride. Lust. Phobia could feel them all. And more.

"My head…" she groaned, sitting down at the side of the streets clutching it in her hands, "oh god…" she suddenly gasped, before her eyes were lit up with a gold glow which spread across her body and morphed her clothing into a tight, black, leather, dress with red, 4" heeled, boots and a matching mask.

"Here I come," she sighed, raising her right fist and consuming her own body with glimmering crimson orbs, lifting her into the air and dissolving.

At the Halliwell-Wyatt manor, Piper swirled the amethyst above the map, waiting impatiently for it to drop,

"I don't see why you don't just use the sensing ability I drew you with," Kevin said,

"because I would rather rely on good old witchcraft," she replied,

"but you can sense Buzz Whitelighter…or Leo…whatever in the time it takes for you to blink," he argued.

"Mention Buzz Whitelighter again and I will freeze your eyes so you _can't_ blink," Piper snapped, "and I'm not looking for Leo, I'm looking for Phoebe, although I don't know what good it'll do as it hasn't worked the last six hundred billion times we tried," she added, dropping the bracelet she had been using to try and connect to Phoebe onto the map, before squeezing the amethyst in her hand so hard it broke into several splinters and cut her flesh.

"That's it," she whispered softly, looking down at her blood,

"what?" Kevin asked,

"I know how to find her," she replied, grabbing a bowl they used for potions and adding several ingredients, before letting her blood trickle into the mixture and release a cloud of silvery smoke,

"Blood to blood I summon thee,

Blood to blood return to me…

Superheroes intertwined…

Bring Phoebe here with this…uh…rhyme."

The smoke was lit up with spinning clusters of gold light, before the magical glows separated and took on a form of their own; creating Phoebe. Guised in a tank top, shorts and thigh length boots created out of tight black leather, the soulless seer advanced on her sister and fellow masked being.

"Use your powers!" Kevin exclaimed, running to hide behind the loveseat as Phoebe formed a globe of furious flames,

"on my sister!" Piper screeched, gesturing without another thought as the fireball neared her, causing the flaming orb to explode and release an outstretch of heat and orange energy.

"I am so gonna kick your ass," Piper threatened, her eyes lighting up with a red glow,

"oh I'm so scared," Phoebe grinned, stepping towards her, before being catapulted back as her elder sister released optic heat-rays at her.

At Magic School, Cole had shimmered Summer back from purgatory and they were sitting in the library, though the half demon had one eye set on his Cassie, Patsy and Charley.

"Abwa kadabwa," Cassie giggled, shooting flames from her hands and setting a book which a student was reading ablaze,

"abra kadabra," Patsy mimicked, breathing a cloud of frosty mist and turning the fire to ice.

"I'm boreded," Charley groaned,

"word maker-upper!" Patsy named,

"sweeping beauty!" Cassie called, holding out her hand towards the book, only for a beautiful woman with long blonde hair wearing a gold tiara and a flowing, light blue, dress to shimmer in,

"oopsies," she smiled,

"demon!" Charley yelled, levi-orbing into the air and flying towards the newcomer, only for her to run away and for Charley to return to ground level.

"What did you three do?" Cole questioned, as he and Summer walked over,

"nothing," Patsy lied,

"Cassie shimmered in Sleeping Beauty!" Charley honestly replied, only to receive a smack from her younger cousin.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Cole repeated, as the fairytale woman herself rose from behind the sofa.

Back in the attic, Piper jumped up and slammed her heel into Phoebe's stomach, sending her sailing to the ground,

"bitch!" Phoebe aka the Demonizer spat, launching another fireball and blasting Piper across the room.

"Can I get a big power over here?" Piper asked, looking over at Kevin and sliding a pad and pen across the floor to him,

"got it," he nodded, beginning to jot down a sketch of Piper and Phoebe in battle in order to draw Superwitch a new power. As he finished the illustration, Piper felt a rush of power enter her as she inhaled a deep breath and then released crackling bolts of electric blue energy, throwing Phoebe into the pedestal and splitting it in two as she struck it. The normally clairvoyant woman groaned as she stood and raised a piece of the wood in the air, swinging it towards Piper. For one moment, Superwitch completely took over and more energy surrounded her in a buzzing aura, before moulding itself into a ball between her fists and rocketing towards Phoebe, forcing her through the air and smashing through the window.

Atop Golden Gate Bridge, Leo aka Buzz Whitelighter was watching over the city, waiting for a cry for help to beckon him. A set of scarlet orbs suddenly hit the red metal and built up into Phobia, or the Amazing Empath as she had named herself,

"enemy!" Leo hollered, shooting orbs from the inside of his right wrist.

"Whoa, slowdown," Phobia said, releasing her own orbs,

"your power, it's just like mine," he gasped, clearly astonished,

"that's because I accidentally empathically tapped into it and now I look like an action figure," she explained, fixing her hands on her hips.

"Look at it this way, Halloween's coming round so you know you'll fit in," Prue said, as the two superheroes turned to see the pregnant charmed one standing there,

"does she hide her weapon under her clothes?" Buzz Whitelighter whispered in Phobia's ear, looking strangely at Prue's abdomen.

"Y'know, I thought Superhero Leo would be cooler, but you're _really_ not," Prue said, "Piper filled me in over the phone before, I think I've found a spell to reverse it," she told them, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolding it;

"A superhero in new host,

Melt away,

Leave no ghost,

Without a trace,

Your life, I do erase."

Suddenly, Leo's and Phobia's clothes returned to normal, as did Piper's and Phoebe's from where they were back to battling it out in the attic.

"Phoebe," Piper murmured,

"Piper…" Phoebe whispered, pushing her waves of black hair away from her face as she stood and then vanished in a mixture of black lights with a swirling breeze.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked, walking over and helping her up,

"I've been better," she replied, gazing at where Phoebe had just stood.

Back at Magic School,

"Cassie, send her back!" Cole ordered,

"Sweeping Beauty back!" the little girl shouted, waving her hand at the Fantasy Princess and transforming her into rippling air which shifted through the air and into the correct book.

"That's that done and dusted," Cole said, turning to Summer, "now I should get these girls home,"

"yeah, nice meeting you," she smiled, shaking his hand and watching as he shimmered out with his daughter and half angel nieces. Picking up her belongings, Summer headed out of the library and into the main hall, where three men were standing,

"let's get started," she grinned, throwing the books in her arms down onto a chair,

"candles! circle!" she called, causing the black and purple wax towers to shimmer into a circle on the floor,

"how did you do that?" one of the men asked,

"one of the Halliwell brats used her powers, I absorbed part of their essence, it also means I can do this," she said, shooting a flame from her fingertip and burning one of the men into nothing.

"We needed him!" one of the others claimed,

"he was a slacker, always had been," she simply replied, "now c'mon, our Master won't wait forever."

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Halloween is here, and so is an old foe. Hosting a masquerade ball at P3 proves to have been a stupid decision when beings of all kinds can freely walk without being noticed, including one certain female…**

"**All Hallows Evil" should be up soon. And hopefully it'll be a long one.**


	9. All Hallows Evil

**I would like to shout out to Ross who helped me with this chap! No time for replies, again, but I PROMISE I will catch up next chap, if I don't then I will let Piper blow me to pieces ;) yeah, I know, I'm weird… **

**All Hallows Evil:**

The echoing wind sang a flowing tune as the moon was knitted low in the star filled blanket which shadowed the buzzing city of San Francisco. On the eve of Halloween, most demons were preparing for the one day they could roam free with no risk of exposure, however, one faction of the underworld occupants known as the Jet Palms; named after their ability to throw electricity of an amazing speed from their hands, were wandering through a dimly lit alleyway as they hunted their prey. The leader of the group, a female named Jendlyn, pulled two throwing stars from the leather satchels on the studded belt fixed around her waist, which she wore along with cropped jeans, stiletto black boots and a silky corset of the same shade as her boots. Wisps of light brown hair layered her shoulders and back, while large gold hoops hung down from her ears and a pendant of the omega symbol was clipped around her neck.

"Are you sure the witch is here?" one of the lesser demons, a muscular, leather guised, man holding a shining axe in his right fist, questioned,

"yes, I can sense her magic!" Jendlyn snapped, electricity humming around her fingertips as she held it out, like she was feeling for something.

"Over there," she stated, pointing a finger at the dumpster resting against the back wall, "blast it," the demoness ordered, Virk, the axe-baring demon, obeyed and launched a quick, hot, bolt of lightening. The dumpster burst open and set ablaze, throwing a wounded girl from it's metallic embrace,

"hand me the athame," Jendlyn grinned, closing in on the brunette teenager. Denita, Jendlyn's personal Seer, pulled a curved blade inscribed with druid symbols from the inside of her towering crimson cloak, handing it to the head of the bunch,

"I can't wait to have power over wind," Jendlyn beamed, hinting at the fact that the witch was aerokinetic as the carvings on the weapon lit up with a white glow.

"Me either," a new, booming, voice chuckled, as Jendlyn turned to see the ancient water demon Zan-Yi standing behind her followers,

"is there a problem?" Jendlyn growled, walking towards them,

"yes, you were about to kill _my_ witch," he replied,

"_your_ witch?" she snarled,

"well the witch containing my new power!" he argued, gesturing towards the innocent and turning her into a set of little blue lights, which swept through the air and entered his body. With a flick of his rather large hand, Zan-Yi shot a blast of mystical wind at his enemies and blasted them all in numerous directions, before he cleared from the scene in a bloom of murky water.

"Get that demon back here! I want that power!" Jendlyn barked, a globe of electricity moulding in her palm in company of her fury,

"get in line," Summer said, shimming in,

"_you_," Jendlyn hissed, preparing to throw the crackling sphere.

"Calm down, I'm here to offer you a deal, the underworld's getting a new leader, and, if you want, you can be his left hand demon," Summer suggested,

"let me guess, you're gonna be his right," Jendlyn sighed,

"damn this lady's clever," Summer smirked,

"just because you fooled Belthazar that doesn't mean your anything special, he's stupid, always was," the Jet Palm leader spat, throwing the electric energy ball at Summer and morphing her into spinning molecules as flames burst from inside of her.

"How did we know you were going to do that," a new, male, voice sniggered,

"son of a bitch," Jendlyn growled, turning to face the real Summer and the robed man at her side,

"I think I'll visit the charmed ones, I'm sure they'll welcome me back," he grinned,

"with open arms," Jendlyn muttered, as she vanished in tower of electrical bolts, followed by Virk and her other demons vanishing in the same way, although they had lower voltage in their disappearance, while Denita disappeared in a teleportation technique of her own; her body hardening and then shattering to the ground, the pieces flying across the ground and down the nearest drain.

"Good to be back my liege?" Summer asked, a smile fixed on her soft pink lips,

"_very_ good," he agreed.

The next morning, Paige's smile was as big as the shining sun glowing in the baby blue realm above, her favourite holiday had come around again and she couldn't wait to get the kids into their costumes. Eldest daughter Karis was dressed in a cowgirls outfit complete with the boots and hat, while Aurora wore a bride's outfit with a veil and a set of fake flowers which the little witch had the took to chewing.

Round at the Halliwell-Trudeau manor, Grace sported a black and white striped top with black pants, a black hat, matching mask and a sack over her shoulder,

"what are you? An evil Santa? Come to steal presents instead of give them?" Andy asked, eyeing his daughter's sack,

"no, dopey, I'm a robber," she replied, revealing a toothy grin,

"and I'm a cop, so technically I should arrest you," he teased.

"I'm to little to arrest, and I'll arrest you first," she said, pointing her hand at his wrists and conjuring up a pair of handcuffs around them, before running away giggling,

"Gracie!" he yelled, "get these off me!"

"nope," her voice came down from upstairs,

"crap," Andy muttered, sitting down and attempting to put his head in his hands, failing and hitting it on the table.

Meanwhile, Piper was busily carving a pumpkin when her daughters hollered her name in unison and caused her to slip, slashing downwards and getting the knife stuck, pulling it out only for the 'wound' in the pumpkin to become all mushy, forming a very creepy face.

Down in the underworld, a very similar creepy face was revealed when the enemy Summer had revived lowered his hood…it was the Source! The old Source, the one who had killed Andy, Phoebe and Patrice, and he wanted to do the same again, except this time he hoped to butcher the entire family, including a powerful child yet to come…

That night, Penny was shocked to find herself standing at the centre of a circle of candles, her transparent form being watched by Piper, Paige and Prue.

"Girls, how lovely to see you, and on All Hallows Eve of all days, a witch's most sacred time of the year," she beamed cheerfully, stepping out of the circle and becoming corporeal, pulling her three granddaughters into a hug.

"We were wondering if you could watch the kids, we've already took them Trick or Treating so they should be worn out…" Piper began,

"or hyped up on sugar," Penny reminded, her eyebrows knitting into an unimpressed expression,

"oh, come on Grams, don't you miss looking after troublesome little tinkerbells?" Prue smirked,

"do not compare my darling little witches to a feeble little fairy," Penny told her,

"actually, Tinkerbell could make people fly, we can't do that, so she wasn't that feeble!" Paige stated,

"I can!" Penny and Prue said,

"and if demons decide not to go boom instead then I can too!" Piper added,

"come to think of it I sort of can too…" Paige realised,

"as fun as this, I've got a masquerade ball to host," Piper said, "see ya later Grams." The molecular witch strolled out of the attic, just as Patsy; dressed in a devil costume, came running with Charley, who was dressed as an angel, chasing after her.

"I wanna be the devil!" the telepath screeched, stomping down on the floor,

"no!" Patsy objected,

"yes!" Charley yelled, running at her sister with her fists in the air,

"stop!" Prue exclaimed, levitating her nieces into the air and holding them there. Firing a cloud of orbs from her forehead, Charlotte telepathically entered Prue's mind and used this an entry way to her powers, astral projecting down onto the ground and bringing her foot down on her aunt's foot.

"Ow you little…troll," the telekinetic commented, through clenched teeth, Patrice burst into a fit of giggles at her aunt's words, while Charlotte took off through the house screaming:

"mommy! mommy! Auntie Prue called me a troll!"

"I'll deal with it, you girls go get dressed," Penny said, with a role of her eyes and a 'go ahead' hand motion.

Later that night, the sisters, Leo, Cole, Andy, and Kyle sat happily at a table in the crowded P3. Masked people wandered everywhere, while the family had opted to remove theirs as they struggled to take a conversation seriously when talking to each other.

The eldest of the charmed ones had managed to seal away her nine month baby bump quite well beneath the green dress she wore, meant to make her look like a plant along with the large rose she wore in her hair. At first the family had laughed it at her costume, although it now seemed quite appealing as the gown was drawn in at all the right places.

Piper, however, could not be insulted as she looked amazing in the small blue dress, white frilly apron and blonde wig which she wore with a blue bow in it, perfect for her look as Alice In Wonderland.

The half whitelighter amongst the trio was disguised as a porcelain doll and wore a puffy sleeved scarlet dress with a frilly white underskirt and black shoes, with an obviously unnatural blush of pink to her cheeks and a wig of shiny red curls cloaking her shoulders.

The guys were all dressed in camouflage gear to suit their soldier aliases, contradicting the innocent styles of the women they sat with. The masks the men sported were full-face ones with a pattern matching their outfits and three brown streaks going across them, like it was mud or something. However, the girls wore very different masks, Prue had a green one surrounded by tiny red and white roses, with large fur leaves balancing out at the corner of the eyes, Piper's was blue with silky white feathers sticking out of the sides, and Paige's was a peachy shade of white with crimson bows at the sides.

One of the other guests had caught Cole's attention, not because of her costume, not because of her mask, but because if the sense of familiarity she gave him.

"Drinks?" Kyle suggested,

"uh, yeah, I'll just have a so…" before Prue could finish, all of the lights went out and the club remained lit with humming energy balls and roaring fire balls.

"Crap," Piper groaned,

"well I always gonna say soda but…" Prue said, but soon stopped when her younger sister shot her a glare, "right, sorry,"

"just can't have one normal night," Piper complained, flicking out her hands and freezing all of the innocents.

"Summer…" Cole murmured, spotting the woman he had talked to at Magic School standing at the front of the demon crowd,

"hello hero," she grinned, obviously hearing him with the aid of demonic senses.

"Hero?" Prue repeated, glaring at Cole disapprovingly,

"you can kick his ass later, right now we need to kick hers," Andy said, watching Summer wander towards the stage where the band were frozen mid-play.

"I'm gonna blast that bitch straight back to the salon where she could that bad dye job done!" Piper growled, preparing to unleash her power on the blonde,

"no, wait," Paige said, stopping her sister by stepping in-front, "I've got an idea."

"Ok, so what is it?" Prue asked,

"just follow my lead," the witchlighter replied, orbing behind Summer and bringing her elbow down on the head of the demon's spine, rendering her unconscious.

"Piper, the strobe lights!" she yelled, as the other evil beings prepared to attack, Piper nodded and ran behind the bar, flicking the switch and releasing flashing lights all over the unsuspecting creatures. As they hid their eyes to avoid the quick glows, Piper fired a series of blows and exploded a large amount of the demons, while Paige took at the rest with blasts off offensive orbs.

"You can turn the lights off now, I'm getting a migraine," Kyle told them,

"I got it," Prue said, squinting at the switch and flicking it back into the off position. A set of sarcastic claps rang throughout the club, as Zan-Yi stepped out of the shadows,

"is this your whore?" Paige asked, glancing at Summer,

"no, she's his," the originally Chinese beast replied, looking over at where the Source stood behind Paige atop the stage,

"uh oh," Piper murmured,

"we need to get outta here," Leo said,

"but what about the innocents?" Prue asked,

"then we'll take the fight to us," Piper told her, "you guys stay here, that includes you Prue, we can't risk the baby's life,"

"but we can risk yours and Paige's?" the eldest snapped,

"you haven't got a choice," the witchlighter said, orbing in beside Piper and giving the Source a wave, "catch us if you can," before they dissolved into the same lights she had appeared in. The Source flamed after the duo, while Zan-Yi remained and began to conjure up a mystical tornado,

"you're a bit late for hurricane season," Prue snarled, throwing out her palm and springing a beam of searing blue heat at him, burning a hole in his thick leather vest and demolishing the spinning wind. Suddenly, a thunderous crash ran through the room as a demon was catapulted through the air,

"who's she?" Andy questioned, looking over at where- dressed in a tight black corset, a silky black skirt which had been split into separate shreds and pointed high heel shoes -the woman Cole had previously found familiar stood.

"Oh my god," Prue whispered, shock adorning her face as the woman pulled her mask up so it held back her waves of raven hair,

"Phoebe…" Cole gasped, clutching his chest as a heartbreaking agony beckoned him, clinging to his emotions like a vile scent that wouldn't clear, not even when struck with the sweeter scent of cologne or perfume.

Meanwhile, Piper and Paige had both ridded of their wigs in frustration, and were now down in the basement under the stairs, trying to think of a plan while the Source searched for them.

"So how 'bout you freeze him, I orb the crystals from the attic down here and we trap him?" Paige suggested,

"no, it's too risky, what if the cage isn't strong enough, or he doesn't freeze," Piper objected, fingering the strap of her apron while she thought.

"I should have known you'd be down here," the Source said, as they heard the door open and looked through the gaps between the steps to see his robe trailing as he walked down,

"trip him up," Paige whispered,

"you do it!" Piper argued,

"you!" Paige grabbed her sister's hand and began to move it through the stairs,

"you!" Piper struggled against her sister's hold and tried to shake her off, accidentally hitting the Source and sending him sailing down the stairs. The women exchanged glances before running from beneath the stairs and up into the kitchen,

"we need a weapon," Piper stated, beginning to search through the draws,

"we're witches, I think that's a big enough weapon," Paige said,

"or we could use this!" Piper replied, holding up a large butcher's knife,

"that'll do!" Paige agreed, snatching the knife,

"hey! that was mine!"

"yeah, but you've lived your life, I've still got some of mine left, though magic has kinda screwed it up…" the witchlighter began to ramble on, before Piper clamped her hand over the sibling's mouth and grabbed the knife back.

"That won't do much to me," the Source growled, eyeing the blade,

"no, but it'll slow you down," Paige argued, staring at the knife and enchanting it into movement with orbs which flew it into his torso. Black blood seeped from his wound as he removed the kitchen utensil and flung it to the floor, lighting up a fireball in his palm and aiming it towards the duo.

"Freeze it!" Paige snapped,

"I'm trying!" Piper snapped back, she threw out her hands one final time, the searing hot bulb of roaring flames becoming no more as she blasted it apart, the air rippling from the residual heat of the fire (**A/N. Thanks for that line Ross)**. Orbs mounded around the witches as Paige drew them from the room in a cloud of her angelic lights.

Upon returning to P3, the two found themselves in clear view of a battle between Zan-Yi and their wayward sister. Balls of dark energy and supernaturally conjured water darted in-between the two forms, before Phoebe moulded a large, extremely sharp, sword out of a shadow which she created in her palm, raising it into the air and piercing his abdomen, a burst of water showering from his dissolving body.

"Why couldn't we have done that?" Piper asked,

"because we don't have a super cool, super shiny, sword," Prue replied,

"wait, Piper, why don't you seem shocked to see her?" Paige questioned,

"cos it's about the third time I have," the molecular said.

"And you didn't tell us?" the family, par Cole, exclaimed at once,

"oh god, migraine," Piper groaned, clutching her head in pain,

"oh please, we didn't even shout that loud," Prue said,

"no, not you…" Piper began, before explosions ran through the building and fires formed,

"we need to get everybody out," Andy stated, as the people unfroze.

"I'll get Phoebe," Paige offered, as Leo led his wife, who was still clutching her head, out of the building,

"no, I will," Cole objected, walking over to his love.

"Phoebe, you need to come with me," he said, holding out his hand to her,

"who are you? Who's Phoebe?" she questioned, taking a cautious step backwards,

"there's no time for this," he stated, reaching out and pulling her into his arms, shimmering them both out.

Outside, the family could only watch as the club went up in flames with Piper to weak to freeze the growing fire,

"what are we gonna do?" Paige asked,

"call the fire department," Kyle replied,

"I think she meant in the long run of things," Prue told him, glancing from Phoebe to Piper…

**To be continued…**

**A/N. And I think I'll leave you with that shock. Ok, so that wasn't much longer, but I liked it! Well parts of it! And I hope you did to.**

**(Next chapter) 'Confusion': Things can only get worse for the Halliwells as Piper suffers a power overload which could take her life, and Phoebe's memories remain forgotten. **


	10. Confusion

**I'll try and reply to reviews on my message board soon!**

**Confusion:**

"Oh god, what are we gonna do about all this mess?" Paige asked, stepping over a table which appeared to sit in a shell made up of ash,

"I have no idea," Kyle replied, "how's Piper?"

"She's been better," Paige stated, as they sat down on the remains of the stairs,

"I guessed that, I mean burning down your own club with your powers isn't exactly what dreams are made of," he said, wrapping his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Things can't get any worse," she murmured,

"don't say that, every time someone says that thing's _do _get worse," Kyle said, moving his shoulder from beneath her so she lifted her head to look at him,

"jeez, paranoid much," she commented,

"I'm a Federal Agent, it's my job to be paranoid."

"You're also a husband, and it's your job to be supportive,"

"can't I be both?" he smiled, taking her back in his hold and pressing a kiss to the roots of her brown tresses.

"I feel like Hell," Prue groaned, waddling down the stairs, "and this place looks like it," she added,

"yep, all it's missing is some demons and maybe a bit of fire and brimstone," Paige said,

"shouldn't you be resting?" Kyle asked the eldest Halliwell sister,

"what, you mean like this baby is?" she lightly snapped,

"I can't believe you're past your due date," the witchlighter said,

"only by like a day," Kyle interjected.

"A day too long," Prue growled, attempting to sit down between them but failing as her rather swollen abdomen was in the way,

"sweetie, maybe you should just stand," Paige suggested,

"yeah, maybe," Prue sarcastically agreed, gritting her teeth while leaning against the banister.

"Be careful, that looks a bit fire…" before Kyle could finish, the banister collapsed and Prue just about managed to stop herself from falling, "…damaged," he completed,

"and ya couldn't have told me that before?" she questioned,

"uh…sorry?" he shrugged,

"just leave it honey, Prue doesn't quit 'til she wins," Paige told him, rubbing his shoulder as she spoke.

"Ok, I gotta get to 415, I'll see you later," Prue said,

"what? You're still working?" Paige exclaimed, "you should be at home doing nothing!"

"no, I can't do _nothing_, me and nothing just don't go together, we're like demons and witches," Prue responded,

"unless you're Phoebe and Cole," Kyle added, Prue shot him a glare,

"well, right now, they're not Phoebe and Cole, they're Cole and 'I don't know who I am'," Paige said,

"true, very true," Kyle nodded, locking his fingers into an embrace between his two hands.

----------------

At Magic School, Cole was searching for something to restore Phoebe's memory, with the help of Andy and the Halliwell kids; who were really just looking at the pictures in the books.

"Hehe, that one looks like Harry Potter," Charley giggled, pressing her finger on the page,

"you've never seen Harry Potter! He's not real!" Patsy argued,

"he was in da DVD!" Charley objected,

"DVDs are little alternate universes, dummy!" Patsy spat.

"You're both dummies, DVDs are movies on a CD!" Karis informed them,

"but that's not what Gracie told me!" the cryokinetic witch said,

"Gwacie!" one-year old Aurora laughed, grabbing one of the books and beginning to colour over the words with a red crayon,

"no Rory! Bad Rory!" Karis shouted, trying to take the role of authority figure in the situation but only managing to make Aurora cry and throw the crayon at her older half-sister.

"Ok girls, calm down," Andy soothed, scooping up Aurora and setting her on the table which he and Cole were sitting at,

"do you think the Elders have any idea of what's going on with Phoebe?" Cole asked,

"I was thinking this was more in the region of 'down there', I mean, erasing the memory of a Halliwell, they could easily convince her she's evil," Andy replied, closing over the book he was looking at.

----------------

The Source sat contently on his throne in the underworld, drumming his pasty fingers against the dusty gold arm of the fixture.

"I see nobody has sat here for a while," he said, sliding his finger through the white-grey powder and forming an empty area to reveal the shining metal beneath,

"of course not, we were saving it for you, my liege," Summer beamed, her long black cloak trailing on the ground as she walked towards him.

"Now all I need is a Seer, then I can continue where I left off," he stated,

"Phoebe? Shall she be your new Seer?" Summer asked, envy licked her lips as she spoke,

"no, I have someone else in mind," the Source replied, causing a smile to eject from behind her face.

----------------

At the Halliwell-Wyatt manor, Piper was sat at the dining table, the Book of Shadows resting in-front of her.

"You got rid of the spell to banish your powers," Leo reminded, taking a seat beside her,

"how did you know that was what I was looking for?" she asked, turning her head to face him,

"we're married remember," he smiled, placing his hand over hers comfortingly.

"Do you think it's the right thing to do?" she questioned,

"maybe, on a safety point of view, but, then again, with the Source back the power of three is needed," he replied.

"Right, but my powers are just so dangerous, I can't control them Leo, and if I can't control them then maybe I shouldn't have them," Piper said,

"but what about the whole power of three problem?"

"well I've already thought of a solution to that, if I can write a spell to restore Phoebe's place in the power of three, then my powers won't be needed, there'll be three charmed ones and I won't be putting anyone at risk," she explained.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Deadly."

"Ok, I'll support you through this."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"Thank you." He pulled her into his arms as they connected in a warm embrace which comforted them both.

----------------

At the penthouse, Phoebe was looking through a photo album filled with pictures of her, Cole, Cassie and the rest of the family, still with no idea how much they all meant to her, or how much she meant to all of them.

The only thing she did know, was that she was a witch and some sort of Seer, as well as having an empty feeling inside, like something was missing. Little did she know it was her soul, part of the key to returning her feelings, and possibly even her memory.

As she came across a photo of her, Andy and Piper on Prue's wedding day, she found herself being sucked into a whirlwind of swirling memories and thoughts:

_Phoebe levitated and kicked the Source into the wall, before returning to floor level and pounding a spin kick into his stomach, but he just laughed and smacked his fist into her jaw, causing her lip to bleed. Paige was helping Piper up while Prue was battling a demon who had just appeared, she vanquished him with his one energy beam just as Leo orbed in, the Source formed a fire ball and released it at Phoebe._

"_Phoebe!" Piper yelled, she raised her hands to use her power, but it was too late, the fire ball pounded into Phoebe's chest, blasting her backwards,_

"_Leo heal her," Prue instructed, Leo held his hands over Phoebe's body but no healing glow was released,_

"_what's wrong?" Paige asked,_

"_I can't heal the dead," Leo told them._

"_One down, three to go," the Source said, creating another fire ball, Piper blew it up along with his hand,_

"_attack!" he bellowed, a large group of demons shimmered in and began shooting energy balls, electricity and fire in a number of directions. Piper was blowing up a demon when Shax appeared behind her and released a blast of mystical wind and energy, it pounded into her back and threw her through the air into the wall,_

"_I thought the Source 'dealt with him'?" Paige asked, Prue shrugged and channelled all her grief for Phoebe into her power, telekinetically moving a fire ball out of the Source's hand into his chest._

"_Leo, the baby," Piper whimpered as he began to heal her, "it killed the baby,"_

"_I know," he replied after he completed the healing, "and he's gonna pay," the whitelighter stood up with a look of fury on his face, he jumped forward and grabbed Shax, pushing him into the Source's hand and forcing him to absorb a fire ball, vanquishing him. Andy jogged down the stairs to find Phoebe dead lying with her head on Paige's thighs, Piper curled up on the floor crying with Leo holding her close, and Prue deflecting a giant energy ball which a demon had fired, vanquishing the remaining demons apart from the Source._

"_Look at that, the fiancé," the Source said, he sent a blast of fire spiralling into Andy,_

"_Leo," Prue shouted, Leo ran up the stairs to heal Andy, but after failing to he shook his head,_

"_that's it," Prue screamed. She threw out her hands and sent a barrage of telekinetic energy at the Source, blasting him into the wall with such a force it cracked,_

"_I'll be back," he growled, flaming out._

The clairvoyant gasped for air as she was released from the suffocating vision, tears ready to spill from her eyes as she suffered with the post-premonition empathic attack. Her torso felt heavy as her heart sunk, sorrow building up inside of her like a volcano preparing to erupt. Adding to the torture of her feelings, bile rose in her throat and formed a wicked, burning, sensation, with salty water trickling down her cheeks as she ran through to the bathroom.

----------------

"You okay?" Leo asked, as he strolled into the kitchen to find Piper throwing back three aspirin with a swig of water.

"No, major headache!" she replied, "is it just me or is it hot in here?" she began to fan herself with her hand, heat pounding against her flesh before frost suddenly began to form.

"Piper…?" Leo began, but he stopped as a bright blast threw him away.

The body of the charmed one was embraced by sharp icicles as a roaring fire surrounded her form, leaving no burns or anything before she collapsed…

**To be continued…**

**The next chapter "Playing Her Hot And Cold" should be up soon.**


End file.
